


Soy del tipo que se ríe en los funerales

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Dark, Hurt Derek, M/M, Masturbation, POV Derek, POV Peter Hale, Pack Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sort Of, Voyeurism, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Cuando Peter se convierte en Alfa, encuentra un Beta leal en Stiles, quién ya es un hombre lobo y ha pasado años como Omega desde la muerte de su madre con el resto de la manada Hale.





	1. Día uno: Vuelve a escribir la primera temporada.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo estoy escribiendo para la semana del Steter en Tumblr, no estoy segura hasta donde quiero llegar con esto, solo sé que quiero llenar las propuestas de la semana.  
> El titulo está basado en la canción One Week de Barenaked Ladies porque no tengo imaginación.
> 
> Este primer capitulo, responde a la propuesta "Vuelve a escribir la primera temporada." Dale un giro Steter a los sucesos de la primera temporada.

Puedes sentir la muerte de Laura en cada hueso, desde el poder de Alfa que hace arder tus venas hasta el vínculo roto con tu familia y tu manada. Laura está muerta y puedes sentir la chispa de vida de tal vez algunos miembros de tu familia que lograron salvarse del fuego como Laura y tú, pero son distantes, apagadas y no lo suficiente como para evitar que te ahogues en la locura en la que te hunde el poder del Alfa sin una manada y sin un ancla para mantener tu humanidad.

En lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en venganza, en matar, sobrevivir, en hacer una manada.

En lo profundo de tu mente, el humano dentro de ti sabe que esto está mal, que no eres un animal, no realmente, que matar está mal, que no deberías dejar que la ira te consuma, que jamás deberías morder a alguien que no lo consienta.

Esta batalla mental entre tu hombre y tu lobo hace que pares de correr, mires a la luna, orgullosa y brillante en el cielo y aúlles a la distancia.

El aullido es solitario y lastimero, es el aullido de un Alfa, pero es el aullido de un Alfa sin manada; roto y lleno de pesar.

Es entonces cuando oyes otro aullido. El sonido es casi como música para tus oídos, es vacilante, igual de solitario que el tuyo y con un toque de fe y esperanza en él.

Tú corres hasta la fuente del aullido y en lo profundo de tu mente sabes que el otro lobo está corriendo hasta donde tú estás, tal vez con la misma euforia con la que tú estás buscando a este prospecto para tu manada.

Tal vez, solo tal vez no tengas que estar solo, tal vez no tengas que morder a alguna pobre persona que no ha pedido el regalo y maldición que es la licantropía.

En lo profundo del bosque, encuentras a la figura humanoide con brillantes ojos amarillos, colmillos y garras observándote temeroso. El lobo es joven, mucho más pequeño que tú, delgado pero atlético, obviamente sumiso ante la presencia de un Alfa.

Tú le gruñes desde lo más profundo de la garganta, instándole a no moverse, para así poder acercarte, arrastrar tu nariz alongada en el espacio de su garganta, arrastrar tus garras en sus muñecas, sostener tu diafragma, largo y lleno de pelaje en su propio pecho cubierto en una chaqueta rota. Dejando tu olor en todos los puntos que importan.

El chico te permite todo esto y tú sabes que este Omega ahora es el primer Beta de tu manada.

Con un suave gruñido y un empujón en su hombro, señalas al chico para que corra en dirección contraria, el chico acaricia tu cuello con su nariz para dejar su olor y muerde tu cuello casi juguetonamente. Tú le gruñes como advertencia una sola vez y el chico corre con un aullido que suena casi feliz.

Posicionándote en cuatro patas contra el suelo sucio del bosque le das unos segundos antes de correr tras de él.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente despiertas en el bosque con el chico en su forma humana dormido sobre tu cuerpo. En un momento autoindulgente te permites enterrar tu nariz en su suave cabello lamentablemente casi completamente rapado y buscas su aroma, como a café, hojas secas y adolescente. En la superficie, se levanta un nuevo aroma, tu propia esencia, la esencia de su Alfa. La idea casi hace que todo pensamiento homicida se disipe de tu mente.

Casi.

—Despierta, cariño —murmuras en su oído, acariciando la expansión de su cuello—. Tu Alfa quiere ver esos ojos.

El chico despierta de a poco, disfrutando la sensación de un Alfa y una manada después de tanto tiempo como Omega.

—Alfa —suspira el castaño con reverencia, abriendo sus ojos color miel y observándote de forma inquisitiva, esperando a que des el primer paso. Como todo buen Beta debería hacerlo.

—Eso es, pequeño, yo soy tu nuevo Alfa. Peter. —Te presentas—, desde ahora en adelante jamás volverás a ser un Omega, no si sigues mis órdenes, nunca más tendrás que estar solo.

—Lo prometo —murmura el chico, abrazando tu cuerpo con fuerza—. No quiero volver a estar solo.

Tú solo sonríes, porque los Omegas siempre han sido maleables de alguna forma y este chico no es la excepción, si tu corazón estuviera en el lugar correcto tal vez te preguntarías con preocupación y algo de compasión sobre todo el tiempo en que este joven lobo a tenido que pasar solo, rabioso y asustado. Por tu propósito, sin embargo, no te importa, mientras más manejable sea el chico, mejor para que puedas conseguir tus planes.

—¿Cómo te llamas, Beta? —Preguntas rascando la parte de atrás de su oreja como una mala parodia de un dueño con su perro.

—Stiles —responde el chico.— Stilies Stilinski.


	2. Relación establecida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek llega a Beacon Hills solo para encontrarse con Stiles y descubrir quién es su Alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba subiendo un trabajo para la U y aproveché de subir este segundo capitulo, no lo he revisado así que probablemente habrán algunos errores, pero mañana reviso, espero que les guste y que comenten. :)

Cuando llegas a Beacon Hills lo primero que puedes sentir es el aroma a putrefacción y muerte, cómo la mayoría de las personas en la pequeña ciudad no son felices y por sobre todo, aun puedes oler las cenizas de tu hogar y tu familia. Si fuera por ti, jamás regresarías a esta ciudad muerta y amargada, te quedarías en Nueva York, que es enorme y a nadie le importa si no hablas porque todos están demasiado preocupados en ellos mismos como para darse cuenta de otro chico deprimido merodeando las calles llenas de smog.

Lamentablemente para ti Laura decidió volver a Beacon Hills sin preguntarte primero, preocupada y algo culpable por Peter y por cómo él ha estado dando pequeños signos de vida sin tener a su única familia cerca, el problema es que hace días que no puedes sentir la presencia segura de tu Alfa y en este punto estás completamente aterrado.

La sensación es horrible y asfixiante, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado (y tal vez por lo mismo), no crees estar preparado para ser Omega, no estás preparado para perder al último ser viviente en tu familia y definitivamente no estás preparado para estar completamente solo, desolado solo tú y tus recuerdos y tu culpa.

Pero el universo nunca ha sido justo contigo y al llegar a Beacon Hills con lo primero que te encuentras es con la noticia de que Laura, tu Alfa, tu hermana, la única persona que te queda en el mundo, está muerta.

Luego están estos chicos, uno completamente inocente, sufriendo de asma y apestando a amor y lujuria, esa a la que siempre apestan los adolescentes; de rizado cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y la barbilla bizarramente desnivelada.

El otro definitivamente es un lobo, ojos color ámbar, el cabello rapado, alto y delgado, observándote detenidamente, como tratando de descifrar exactamente quién eres y qué clase de peligro significas para él. Tal vez para su manada.

Cuando ambos chicos te acusan del homicidio de tu propia hermana, el joven lobo aprovecha de subirse a la van de retención de la policía contigo. Internamente, tú te permites sorprenderte por el descaro y valor del chico, no cualquiera decide subirse al auto de un policía sin pedir permiso solo para enfrentar a un sospechoso de homicidio.

—Sé lo que eres. —Es lo primero que dice el chico. Tú lo miras a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con la expresión amenazadora y solo por unos segundos, el chico mira hacia otro lado asustado antes de devolverte la mirada.

—Yo también sé lo que eres —respondes con la voz gruesa—. Estamos a mano.

—No, —niega el joven vehementemente, moviendo la cabeza en negativa y gesticulando con las manos—. Sé quién eres, Derek Hale, mi nombre es Stiles Stilinksi y mi Alfa es Peter Hale.

El nombre hace que te tenses y que los cabellos en la parte de atrás tu nuca se erice, porque Laura está muerta y Peter es un Alfa y solo hay una forma en que ambas cosas ocurran al mismo tiempo. No quieres creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que es posible, que Peter siempre ha estado hambriento de poder, que él siempre ha querido ser un Alfa, y que Laura, sin importar su fuerza, nunca habría tenido el corazón para lastimar a su familia, su propia sangre.

Obviamente eso no detuvo a Peter.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —susurra Stiles—, pero Peter es la única familia que te queda, es la única manada que te queda, y al final, tu única elección es él o convertirte en omega.—Te explica el chico con amable suavidad. Por un momento quieres derretirte en las promesas del Beta de tu tío.

—Él mató a mi hermana —refutas con un gruñido—, Siempre puedo matarlo y convertirme en Alfa yo mismo, solo por venganza.

Los ojos de Stiles brillan un amenazador amarillo fuego y sus colmillos se notan por debajo de sus labios. —No creas que voy a permitir eso. —Te amenaza—. No voy a dejar que nadie toque a mi Alfa, o interrumpa sus planes de venganza, tú deberías ayudarlo, esa es tu familia la que murió en el incendio —acusa—, si quieres dejar de ser un idiota ven a esta dirección en la noche cuando te liberen.—Te instruye entregándote un papel arrugado—. Tal vez aun estés a tiempo para permanecer a una manada.

* * *

 

Esa noche, cuando llegas hasta la casa de los Stilinski, notas que hay una ventana abierta y que las luces dentro de la habitación están encendidas, como una invitación a que escales la casa hasta el segundo piso.

Dentro de la habitación, Peter, aun marcado por las quemaduras del incendio pero definitivamente sanando de forma supernatural, está recostado en la cama juvenil con una vieja copia de _Sueño de una noche de Verano_ en las manos. En su regazo, acostado y encogido en posición fetal, Stiles descansa su cabeza contra el muslo de tu tío, inconscientemente dibujando patrones sin sentido en la extensión de sus piernas.

—Me alegro de que consideraras la oferta de mi Stiles, Derek, después de todo somos familia —murmura Peter, mostrándole sus brillantes ojos rojos. Haciendo que Derek sienta la necesidad de mostrar su cuello y rodar sobre su espalda.

—Tu Beta dio buenos argumentos. —Le dices como única respuesta, observando de reojo al chico que feliz de ignorar la conversación, se arrastra en la cama hasta finalmente descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Peter, con sus brazos sosteniendo la cintura de su Alfa con fuerza y sus largas piernas enredadas con las de tu tío. No hay un concepto de espacio, y una parte traicionera de tu cerebro te recuerda que las buenas manadas no florecen en el contacto físico y fuertes vínculos emocionales.

—Mi compañero —corrige Peter, agachando el cuello para besar a Stiles brevemente detrás de su oreja derecha, recibiendo un pequeño gemido y una sonrisa cómplice como premio—. Stiles es mio de todas las formas que importan, querido sobrino. —Te explica tu tío, y de alguna forma lo hace sonar como una advertencia.

Tú solo asientes con la cabeza, el aroma contento y cómodo en el aire, demasiado para ti, que hace años que no sientes esas emociones.

Finalmente con un gemido lastimero, presentas tu cuello, esperas a que tu Alfa te de permiso y te recuestas a los pies de la pareja.


	3. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter quiere tener sexo, Stiles no está listo. Ellos no tienen sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, gente, yo nunca hago esto, no escribo Smut, pero la propuesta era Smut y eso es lo que van a conseguir. Aunque no sea mi mejor trabajo.  
> Aun así, espero que les guste.

Aun eres un niño, ilegal en California y por obvias razones no tienes permitido tomar decisiones sobre tu propio cuerpo, especialmente si deseas compartirlo con una persona mayor, con mucha más experiencia en la vida, el sexo y el amor. Una persona que fácilmente podría aprovecharse de ti, de tu inocencia y lastimarte en formas tan profundas que jamás lograrías sanarte, no realmente.

Sabes que Peter no es una buena persona, sabes, de alguna forma, en lo profundo de tu mente, esa parte humana de tu cerebro que no está corrompida por instinto y tu lobo, que Peter se está aprovechando de la dinámica de manada en la que caíste instintivamente al estar cerca de un Alfa después de tanto tiempo como un Omega sin ancla o control. Sabes que tu relación con Peter no es normal, no es legal y definitivamente no está bien del todo.

Tú no has tenido mucho poder en las decisiones que tomas después de que Peter entró a tu vida y esa idea te molesta de una forma en que jamás pensaste que lo haría.

Así que cuando Peter se acerca a ti, una noche en la cama de de su departamento, con Derek durmiendo tranquilamente en su propia habitación, seguro por al fin, por la presencia de una manada casi completa, con la mano de tu Alfa, cálida y fuerte en tu pierna derecha, oliendo como a excitación y hormonas, tú gimes un poco, desvías la mirada nervioso y murmuras un casi inaudible “No quiero hacerlo.” Sin mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Él besa tu cuello, levanta su mano hasta la parte interna de tus muslos y la mantiene ahí “¿Disculpa?” Susurra él, su aliento cálido y húmedo contra la piel sensible de tu cuello.

—No quiero acostarme contigo, —respondes entonces más seguro de ti mismo—. No estoy listo.

Por unos cuantos horribles segundos, apestas a ansiedad y miedo, completamente seguro de que tu Alfa, no escuchará tus protestas, que te tomará contra tu voluntad y dejará un daño irreparable en ti, a pesar de que tu Alfa jamás debería lastimarte.

En cambio, Peter quita su mano de tu muslo, la reposa en la parte de atrás de tu cuello y la deja ahí, pesada y segura. Sus labios besan tu mejilla y tú puedes oírlo suspirar profundamente —Está bien cariño. —Te asegura con la voz sacarina—. Si no quieres hacerlo yo no voy a obligarte, podemos movernos tan rápido o tan lento como lo necesites, la decisión es tuya.

Una parte de ti quiere quedarse con tu Alfa, permitir que te consuele y se encargue de ti y de tu débil estado emocional. En cambio suspiras, tratas de alejarte y te niegas a ti mismo el consuelo de tu Alfa.

—Quiero ir a mi habitación —dices pensando en la pequeña habitación estéril en la que apenas pasas tiempo en esas raras noches cuando tu padre trabaja el turno nocturno en la estación y tú solo quieres estar cerca de la seguridad de tu manada.

—Está bien, —susurra Peter, tomando tu barbilla entre los dedos y buscando tus labios con su boca en un beso profundo que te deja sin aliento por unos cuantos segundos que se sienten como toda una vida.

Él te permite marcharte y cuando finalmente estás listo para una noche sin sueño, puedes oír el sonido que su cuerpo hace en la cama, de su piel contra las suaves sabanas de seda, puedes oler el momento exacto en que la mediana decepción e insatisfacción se convierten en excitación y lujuria.

Puedes oír como su respiración se vuelve más pesada, el momento en que su mano acaricia su miembro lentamente, casi jugando con sí mismo, hasta alcanzar una erección completa.

Casi sin pensarlo, tus manos bajan hasta que tus dedos presionan con fuerza en tus muslos, en donde hasta hace unos segundo las manos de Peter se encontraban.

En la habitación de Peter puedes sentir a Peter gruñir y murmurar tu nombre como un mantra, sus caderas golpeando la cama a medida que sus manos se mueven desesperadamente en su pene, el aroma del liquido pre seminal atacando tus sentidos como si Peter estuviera junto a ti, masturbándose para ti.

Tus manos acarician tu entrepierna desde tus testículos, hasta la punta de tu pene. Tus gemidos en cacofonía perfecta con los gruñidos de Peter, la sensación de unión con tu Alfa fuerte aun cuando él no está junto a ti.

De alguna forma, puedes darte cuenta de cuando Peter está cerca de terminar y eso te hace desesperarte por terminar junto a él.

Peter gruñe tu nombre una última vez antes de que el aroma de semen y satisfacción te golpean con fuerza y tú gritas su nombre con la voz rota, cuando alcanzas el climax unos segundos después.

Aun con la respiración pesada y tus sentidos distraídos por el placer, puedes oír a Peter sonreír con sardonia. Complacido.


	4. Universo alternativo de mitología

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace rato que pasó la semana Steter pero igual debería terminar este fic.  
> Este capitulo está ligeramente basado en el mito de Lycaon, no tiene nada explicito pero igual puede perturbar a algunos así que lean bajo su propia discreción... Disfruten!

Son casi humanos, su manada parece casi humana.

Stiles asiste a la escuela como si no corriera en la piel de un animal por las noches en el bosque, como si no sollozara haciendo sonidos infrahumanos cuando su Alfa decide castigarlo por algo, como si no gruñera a la espalda de su padre cuando este no le permite visitar a los Hales por las tardes como un cachorro sin hogar mendigando alimento.

Derek, lo va a buscar al terminar las clases todos los días en su Camaro, con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios y su chaqueta de cuero siempre sobre los hombros, como una segunda piel. Ignorando como a veces sus colmillos se alargan y se enanchan al sentir el aroma de su compañero de manada, ignorando la picazón en la piel donde puede sentir el pelaje luchando por romper sus poros. Derek trabaja junto al Sheriff, haciendo papeleo y alejándose de los casos más peligrosos como si él no fuese invulnerable a casi toda arma hecha por el hombre. Derek no quiere arriesgarse por Beacon Hills, no cree que valga la pena, pero la estación paga bien y es una buena cuartada para cuando los animales salvajes atacan a las personas por las noches.

Peter trabaja desde su departamento, jamás sale de su nuevo hogar, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en una gran silla como un trono, escribiendo documento tras documento y esperando a que sus Betas y sus clientes lo busquen, cual súbditos a su rey.

A veces, personas fuera de la manada se acercan a su departamento; vendedores, niñas exploradoras, clientes que no entienden que él solo atiende por email o por fax.

Peter no siente remordimiento cuando los mata, se divierte al ver el terror inicial cuando sus victimas notan el brillo rojo sangre en sus ojos, se relame los labios con la primera gota de sangre y la primera mordida de carne humana en su lengua alargada.

A veces Stiles o Derek observan desde una esquina en su departamento, ellos rara vez participan, demasiado humanos para disfrutar el asesinato y el canibalismo. Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza al morder el corazón que su Alfa le ofrece con un gruñido casi amoroso. Los ojos de Derek brillan de azul cuando tiene que esconder los remanentes de los asesinatos de Peter.

Pero son felices.

Son felices cuando Peter limpia la sangre de los labios de su compañero, son felices cuando Peter permite que Derek duerma en la misma habitación que su Alfa y su amante, seguro en el calor de su manada.

Son felices cuando Stiles trae a sus dulces compañeros, ansiosos por comprensión y por un cambio. Peter muerde a los pobres adolescentes, justo antes de la luna llena, los convierte en sus hijos. Sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne.

Son felices cuando Peter deja a los nuevos miembros de la manada sangrar y morir bajo las fauces de su lobo, sobre el suelo podrido del Nemeton, esperando a ser dignos del regalo que Peter está dispuesto a darles.


	5. Stiles es exiliado de la manada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí es cuando empieza el angst (?) No me culpen a mi, culpen las propuestas de este asunto.

Tu manada es fuerte ahora que tienes nuevos miembros para entrenar y moldear a tu voluntad, esta manada es joven, amarga y estúpida, niños que han sufrido más que cualquier otro humano que hayas conocido. Nada como tu familia, que era fuerte desde las raíces como un árbol milenario, oculto en lo profundo de un bosque.

Derek es leal en su soledad, tu segundo Beta, completamente complaciente al vender su lealtad por familia y aprecio. Él es fuerte y experimentado en donde el resto de tu manada es débil e inocente. Y no estás seguro de qué harías sin el aroma familiar rondando en tu apartamento o sin la estabilidad que su sola presencia te brinda.

Scott es fuerte, valiente y honorable. Sus ojos de cachorro son lo primero que te atrajeron hacia él cuando Stiles te lo presentó, el chico tiene potencial, y a pesar de que su potencial te amenaza de alguna forma, aun te siente seguro en tu capacidad de permanecer como el Alfa de tu manada.

Erica, es vulnerable, llena de odio, envidia, rencor y está dispuesta a pelear sin importar la razón. Ella es buena carne de cañón, pero también es una soldado increíble y su ira es el mejor tipo de ancla, justo como Derek.

Isaac es dulce, dañado por su propia familia, el maltrato, el paso del tiempo y la negligencia, el pobre adolescente ha sufrido tanto que, de cierta forma, lamentas aprovecharte del dolor del chico para expandir tu manada.

Puedes oler la soledad y la desesperación de Boyd desde lejos, las ansias de sentirse amado e importante, probablemente producto de algún trauma de niñez que para ti es completamente irrelevante. Lo importante es que le chico necesita aprobación como tú necesitas el poder y por supuesto que estás dispuesto a brindarle la validación que él necesita. Si eso significa que al final el muchacho madurará en un Beta leal.

Stiles es diferente, él es tu primer Beta, el chico que tu lobo aprueba como compañero de vida, como alma gemela. En cierta forma, las sensaciones que el castaño te brinda son lo suficientemente placenteras como para que no pienses mucho en su lugar en la manada. Y es que Stiles es leal, amable y te ha regalado a todos tus Betas en bandeja de plata.

Pero cuando su padre no deja que se quede en tu departamento tu lobo se queja toda la noche, cuando los Argents lo lastiman, puedes sentir el vinculo entre ustedes apenas formado compartiendo su dolor contigo, sus miedos, su ansiedad.

Eso no puede continuar, no puedes permitirte esa debilidad.

Él llora cuando se lo dices. –Vete y no vuelvas, ya no eres parte de esta manada –gruñes entre dientes, tus ojos rojos en comando, sin dar lugar a quejas o replicas– Ya no te necesito.

Él llora en silencio, dirige la mirada al resto de tu manada como buscando apoyo, pero todo lo que recibe es silencio y sumisión. Stiles entonces te observa a ti, gruñe por debajo de la garganta y se marcha corriendo sin siquiera mirar atrás.


End file.
